Harry Potter and the Hole of Infinite Death
by PatriotAt14
Summary: This is a sequel to the Deathly Hollows. CAUTION: DH SPOILERS! This is my first FanFiction Book, so please Read & Rate! PatriotAt14
1. Chapter 1

"GAAH!" Ron cried out in agonizing pain as the Dementor began its infamous kiss on its helpless victim.

"Ron!" Harry cried out, hanging by a finger over the Hole of Infinite Death.

"Harry, don't fall! I'll save you!" Hermione yelled, using Stupify to ward off the angered Dementors. "Ron needs us!" Harry didn't move. He knew what the pit was; he knew what would happen if he fell in.

"I-I'm sorry…" Harry whispered, as he feebly let go as Hermione screamed in sorrow. He was falling, falling, falling…

FOUR MONTHS EARLIER

"Harry? Harry!" Hermione was jerking Harry, who by now was just annoyed.

"Ugh… I'm up, I'm up! You know," Harry began, glancing to Hermione, "You _can_ just let me sleep, you know!"

"Well, I'm sorry if you're late for your date with Ginny!" she said, smiling a smidge.

"WHAT?!? That was THIS morning?!? Great! What time is it?" Hermione looked towards the clock. "8:30. You were supposed to meet her at the Leaky Cauldron an hour ago." Hermione looked disappointed. "Honestly. Men. Never remember anything…" She went on to mutter something inaudible to Harry as she walked away.

"Well, I'm sorry if Chuckles didn't get me up again!" Harry stared at his mentally retarded owl, which got its name from what Hermione thought was "cute". "Thanks, Chuckles. You can't send a letter, and you can't even wake me up like a normal owl! Geez, I should've gotten a carrier pigeon!"

After flying an insane distance (while avoiding Muggles, mind you), Harry managed to get to the Leaky Cauldron within half an hour.

"Ginny! I am SO sorry about this! You see, Chuckl-"

"It's alright Harry. I understand." Ginny said, smiling. "I see who you really are now. The kind of guy who can't even hold a single relationship. That's alright. I have a new guy now." She stepped beside the table she was seated at, so Harry could see Dean Thomas with her.

"DEAN?!? Ginny! What in the world are you thinking?!?" Harry was flabbergasted.

"Well Harry, it was quite simple. Dean is a bartender here at the Cauldron, and he agreed to sit with me until you got here. An hour passed, and we learned about each others lives. You see, we are in love!"

"Yeah, Harry! At least I can get a girl!" Dean laughed. Harry was now infuriated. "Well, Dean…" Harry began, "You win. Here is your prize, mate!" Harry jumped across the table and socked Dean in the face.

"Harry! What are you doing?!?" Ginny screamed, astonished at Harry's barbaric act of rage. "Are you an idiot?"

"No Ginny!" Harry yelled as he continued to beat Dean, "I am just protective of you! If I know Dean as well as I think I do, then he would just hurt you in the end!"

Ginny took a long time to think about this. "Harry," she said softly. Harry ended his temporary moment of rampaging. "Now I know" she continued, "You're jealous!"

Harry was stunned. "I am not! I'm just trying to save you from heartbreak!" Ginny laughed. "Are you crazy?" She smiled. "No, Harry. You are! You think you know about heartbreak? You've never had a single real relationship! There was the Yule Ball, but we all know how that ended…"

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. He caved. "Fine. If that's what you want…" He turned towards the door. "Maybe Dean is the one for you!" He started to the door and left, leaving Ginny confused and Dean with a broken nose.

"You did WHAT?!?" Hermione yelled as Harry explained the episode at the Leaky Cauldron. "I don't know. I guess I-"

"Then you-"

"I know! I'm-"

"You should be!"

"I can't believe I-"

"What were you thinking?"

"I don't-"

"I don't either!" Hermione said, with a tone of disappointment. "If anything, you should go and apologize not only to Dean, but to Ginny as well! She finally opens up to you, this guy she thinks is so cool, and you're late for the first date. Honestly Harry, how you feel if you were in that situation?"

Harry took a moment to comprehend this information. "You know what, Hermione? You're right. I shouldn't have gone so far as to beat up on a close friend. Wow… you're good at this relationship stuff, Hermione!" She sighed. "Oh, Harry."

"Hermione." She turned to him. "Yes Harry?"

"Don't tell Ron, alright? If he found out I hurt his sister's feelings, he'll go psycho." Hermione smiled. "Don't worry, Harry. Your secrets safe with me!"

"C'mon, Harry! Get your broom down here!" Ron was yelling from the bottom of the stairway. Harry scurried down to the spot where Ron was standing. "Alright," he said, out of breath, "Let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2

Now, you see, Harry and Ron have now celebrated their 19th birthdays (Harry before Ron), and they are now eligible to join the Tornados, the now Ireland-owned Quidditch team. The odds were in their favor; Harry had been on his Quidditch team for his entire school life at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ron, on the other hand, was relatively new to playing Quidditch. He had only played at Hogwarts for three years.

"Harry!" Ron yelled as he and Harry zipped across the English Channel, "When will we reach Ireland?"

"I dunno!" Harry replied, "We'll be there when we get there!" Ron seemed annoyed by Harry's antics to please him. "Oh, yeah, Harry. Way to sound like my mum!" Harry chuckled to himself; he knew he sounded older than he really was at times.

"There it is!" Harry cried out as they approached the beautiful green landscape of Ireland, "I'm glad we decided to join this team!"

As they landed, they saw Hermione, Ginny and the entire Weasly family. "Hermione! Ginny! When did you get here?" Ginny laughed. "Harry, you're so silly! We've been here for about two weeks now!"

Harry was confused. "Ginny, can we talk? Privately?" he murmured to Ginny, as he walked to an open patch of grass. "Listen. I know you're mad at me, but you would never make me look like an idiot in front of your family. Why now?"

Now, Ginny looked confused. "Harry? Are you alright?" She looked like she was really worried. "Do you need to lie down?"

"But," Harry began, "The Leaky Cauldron last week, and Dean, and me being an animal?"

Ginny was now pale. "Harry," she whispered, "I was never at the Leaky Cauldron. And I haven't seen Dean in months!"

Harry was in shock. He hadn't dreamed it, had he? He was there; it couldn't have been a dream. He needed the truth. "Hermione! You were there!" he belted as he ran over to her. "You told me to apologize to Ginny, remember?"

Hermione looked scared. "No, Harry. I haven't spoken to you in weeks!"

Harry was now lightheaded. He didn't know how to comprehend what he just heard. He knew it happened. He was there… he was there…


	3. Chapter 3

Harry awoke in a cold sweat; his location unknown to him. Judging by his surroundings, he was in a hut. A very nice hut.

"Hello?" he croaked in a weak voice to anyone who happened to be listening. "Is anyone their?" He was now worried. Had he been left for dead? No, he thought to himself, that's out of reason. What had happened before? He had no recollection of the events prior to this; he wondered where his friends were.

"Ginny!"

"Hermione!"

"Ron!"

No answer. He stood up; feeling a sharp pain in his back. "Ugh, I feel horrible…" he muttered to himself. "Shut up." Harry had heard a voice, but he couldn't distinguish who or where it was coming from. "W-Who-s there?", Harry stuttered as he assessed the situation more carefully. Someone's in here, he thought, they want to kill me I bet. Well, no…, he kept thinking to himself, they won't get me!" He began to run. He ran out of the hut and out into the street. "You can't run from me."

The voice was still very near. It sounded as if… "YOU'RE IN MY HEAD!!!" Harry cried out as he grasped his skull, hoping to end his psychotic moment. "I won't leave, Harry. You will listen to me, and you will listen well. You see, I am your alter ego. You may appear schizophrenic, but you aren't. To me, you're perfectly _sane_…" Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. But, then again, the voice was very convincing. "What do you want?" Harry cried out.

Mrs. Weasly rushed into the road. "Harry! Oh, thank God you're awake. What are you doing out here? You suffered quite a horrific incident back at the pasture-"

"Shut up you old windbag!" Harry screamed at Mrs. Weasly. "H-Har-Harry… what has gotten into you?" She sounded as if she was about to burst into tears.

"Mrs. Weasly, I am so sorry about that! That wasn't me! It was-"

"Silence fool!" Harry's mental voice yelled, "If you tell anyone about me, I will KILL YOU!" Harry was now silent.

"Harry." Mrs. Weasly whispered softly, "Come inside. I'll make you some tea."

Harry had to "think" to his mental voice. Can I? The voice didn't speak. He assumed it was gone, so he went with Mrs. Weasly into the hut.

"Now… what tea would you like? Peppermint or Chamomile?..."


	4. Chapter 4

"I-I don't know what happened…" Harry shuddered as he tried to recall what had occurred to Mrs. Weasly. "It was like… I couldn't control my thoughts. He told me to…" Mrs. Weasly stared sympathetically at Harry. "Yes," she said, "Go on." Harry couldn't tell Mrs. Weasly about the death threat his mental voice had given him. What would she do? She would definitely tell Mr. Weasly, and he would do investigations. And with the press, who knows what the papers would say?

"It said to kill you." Harry responded. Mrs. Weasly stepped back. "W-wh-wha?" she stuttered, flabbergasted. "It said what?"

Harry couldn't believe what he had said. "No, Mrs. Weasly! I meant, I mean, I didn't-" He sounded like an idiot. "That was the voice again! I didn't say that!"

"Arthur…" Mrs. Weasly spoke in a loud, concerned tone. "We need to get Harry to the Ministry right this second. Now!"

Mr. Weasly rushed into the room. "Okay. Harry, are you alright? Can you control your voices?" Harry didn't want him to worry. "To an extent, yes." That was a lie, obviously. "That's all well and good! Alright then, Harry, you and your alter ego come into the new car the Ministry gave me! Oh, I LOVE my new Porsche!"

When they reached the sports car, Harry was shocked. "The Ministry gave you a Porsche 911 Turbo?!?" He had seen them in car magazines, but had never had the opportunity to ride in one. "Well, they felt bad about Fred, so they gave me this in pity. Well, I don't want to argue with them! What they don't know won't hurt them! Here, you drive!"

"What?!?" Harry was overjoyed. "I can _drive_ it?" He had never been happier. "I can't." Harry said. "But, of course you can! You are old enough to drive, so drive!" Harry voice tried to take over. "So, the Ministry of fools gave you a girly car? How-" Harry stopped it. "Shut up! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!" Mr. Weasly rushed to Harry's side. "Harry, just calm down. Try thinking of something else!" Harry tried. "Yeah, like getting Ginny in bed with him!" The voice was now on a rampage. "I'm sorry, Mr. Weasly! Quick, you drive!" He tossed Mr. Weasly the keys. "Get to the Ministry as fast as you can!"

Mr. Weasly and Harry were soon in the car and on their way to the Ministry of Magic. "Hey!" the voice said, "Let me drive!" Harry dove for the wheel. "Harry!" Mr. Weasly said, trying to get Harry away from the wheel. "Try to keep yourself in the seat! We're almost there!" Harry struggled as he fought the temptations the voice was putting in his mind. "Hurry, Mr. Weasly, I can't hold it off much longer!" His voice was strained. Mr. Weasly could tell that it was not only a mental strain, but a physical one as well.

"We're here!" Mr. Weasly said, as he ran to the back door. "I called backup, and they'll make sure that you don't cause any trouble." Great, Harry thought to himself, just what I need. More publicity.

As Harry and Mr. Weasly were escorted to the Mental Trauma section of the Ministry, Harry found places that were familiar to him. "That's where I found the Prophecy. And that's where…" He gulped. "…where Sirius died." Mr. Weasly stopped Harry. "Yes, Sirius was a good man, and he will help you get through this. I know he will." Harry smiled. "You're right."


End file.
